During construction or mounting of building components, these are usually not set directly against one another but instead a joint is left in order to be able to absorb or compensate for relative movements between the building components. In order to prevent the passage of fire gases or flames through the joint in the fire situation, this is usually sealed by suitable measures. As an example, sealing may be undertaken with a sealing strip, which consists entirely or partly of an intumescent material.
From US publication 2015/068139 A1, a connecting system is known that has an expanding foam strip, in which a fire-resistant material is embedded.
From GB publication 2376706, an intumescent strip is known for affixing on a flat surface with two channels, which are spaced apart from one another and run in longitudinal direction in an extruded carrier material, and in which intumescent material is respectively introduced.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,488 A, a sealing strip of a fire-resistant intumescent sealing material is known, wherein one of the main faces is affixed on a fire-resistant material separating layer and a further of the main faces is designed to be affixed to a connecting part of a building. One of the main faces is equipped with an adhesive and at least one of the fire-resistant separating layers is joined to one part of one of the main faces of the sealing strip.
From DE publication 23 517 23, an impervious lining of an expansion joint is known that has a fire-stopping, elastic and permanent part, a watertight part and an upper joint covering that is impervious to gas.
DE publication 20 2012 104 826 U1 describes a joint-sealing tape for sealing a building-structure joint between two building parts. The sealing tape has a carcass of a resilient soft-foam material as well as two oppositely disposed broad sides of the sealing tape for contact with the two joint flanks formed by the two building parts. The joint-sealing tape has a material course of a material that counteracts external environmental influences and that expands its volume greatly under the effect of environmental influences. The joint-sealing tape therefore has a multi-course structure, and fixation takes place within the joint.
GB publication 2472402 discloses a smoke-sealing and fire-sealing arrangement having an array of sealing elements on a fastening base.
However, the foregoing sealing strips have disadvantages for their mounting and/or their movement absorption, and it is therefore desirable to provide an improved sealing strip, which is easier to handle and which permits good movement absorption. Furthermore, the prior art process for production of sealing strips is often laborious, and it is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method for production of such a sealing strip.